Meadowdale
by Death is HERE
Summary: Naruto is at a new school called Meadowdale. After awhile Naruto finds that he has the same schedule as one kid who isn't very social, Sasuke. Then, after a few days Naruto starts getting feelings for Sasuke, but will Sasuke return the feelings? sasuxnaru
1. First Period

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!_

_To the people reading this:_

_Please leave a comment on how good this is. I don't have a summery here because I don't know if I really want to write this or not... Thanks a bunch and enjoy!_

Naruto walked slowly down the hall, starring at the ground. He was new to the school so he didn't know anyone. A girl brushed past him and then looked back at him and whispered to one of her friends, "He's pretty cute." All the girls giggled and walked away. Naruto was used to this. Most girls loved his light blue eyes, blonde spiky hair, and tan skin. Though he still hated it when they thought he couldn't here them, when he clearly could. Still, there was nothing he could do.

"Hey, new kid!" yelled a semi-deep voice from behind him. Naruto turned around and looked up. A tall boy with red hair and very dark eyes stood, looked down at Naruto. Naruto smirked. "What are you smiling at?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing," Naruto replied, getting a cold glare from the tall boy.

"My name is Gaara and this is my school," declared the boy standing up straighter, making him look over six feet.

"I'm Naruto and I don't give a shit if this school is your or not," Naruto said turning back around and walking away. Gaara clutched his fists, but decided to let it slide since Naruto was new to the school and didn't know the consequences of pissing him off.

Naruto walked into a class room and walked over to the teacher's desk. A man in his mid-twenties sat there reading an orange book with a big red circle with a slash trough it on the back. Naruto cleared his throat so he could get the man's attention.

"Yes?" said the man, lowing his book. Crazy silver hair, leaning to the left, sprung out from behind, also showing the man's two different colored eyes.

"Is this the eighth grade math class?" Naruto asked. The man nodded.

"You must be Naruto," Naruto nodded. "Well, welcome to Meadowdale Middle. My name it Kakashi Hatake."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hatake."

"Like wise." Mr. Hatake said smiling. "Your seat is in the back next to Sasuke." Mr. Hatake stood up and looked out over the class. "Sasuke! Raise your hand!" he yelled. A boy sitting in the back close to the window raised his hand. He had raven black hair and almost black eye from what Naruto could tell. "Now please go take your seat." Naruto nodded again and walked back to his seat.

"Hello, Sasuke was it?" Naruto said realizing Sasuke starring at him.

"Hun," he replied. Naruto took that for a yes and sat down. The class went by fairly quickly, but not fast enough. Sasuke was making Naruto feel really nervous. Sasuke kept starring at Naruto for minutes on end then would go back to the teacher; repeating this over and over.


	2. Sasuke or Sakura

_I STILL DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

Sasuke stood up and walked to his next class, glaring at everyone that met his eyes. He was pissed since this was the worst period of the day, Drama. Sasuke opened the door and took his seat in the middle of the class room which was few feet away from a small stage. "You actually showed up today Sasuke?! I'm surprised." said a girl with pink hair and very light colored eyes.

"Hello Sakura," Sasuke said in his emotionless voice. The girl smiled and sat down next to Sasuke.

"I heard a new student is in this class," Sakura said trying to get a conversation going. "I bumped into him earlier and he was really cute." Sakura said when Sasuke didn't reply.

"Why should I care? Anyways, he's in my class before this too," Sasuke said finally.

"I was just saying." Sasuke shook his head as Sakura said this. Just then, Naruto walked in the class room, spotting Sasuke right away.

Naruto saw Sasuke sitting next to the girl he had bumped into earlier. "Oh great," Naruto whispered to himself. Naruto decided to just ignore them and go find the teacher. An older guy with long white hair and looked some what like a hippy, sat at the teacher's desk in the far corner. "Hello," Naruto said reaching the desk.

"Hello, are you the new student?" the man asked, standing up and walking out from behind the desk. "Damn, you're not a hot girl like I was hoping, but oh well. My name is Jiryia."

"I'm Naruto," Naruto said, choosing to ignore the girl comment.

"You will be sitting next to Sasuke," Jiryia said, pointing to Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not Sasuke again."

"Do you know Sasuke?" Jiryia asked.

"Yeah, he's in my class before this," Naruto replied.

"Since you don't seem happy about sitting next to Sasuke, you can sit next to Sakura, the girl sitting next to him. Just tell them to scoot down a chair." Jiryia said, motioning for Naruto to go sit down.

"I think I would rather sit next to Sasuke," Naruto said, knowing better then to sit next to a girl who thought he looked hot or cute. When he does, it always ends in a cat fight, where someone gets hurt.

"Looks like I'm sitting next to you again Sasuke," Naruto said, when he finally reached the chair next to Sasuke.

"Hun," that was Sasuke reply. He didn't seem too happy about it either, but he was the one staring at Naruto in their last period, this made no since to Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," Sakura said smiling and leaning over Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem bothered by this.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Naruto." Naruto replied with a fake smile. Naruto was always told to smile when someone was greeting him, it was the polite thing to do, but he didn't really want to be smiling.

"Can I see your schedule?" Sakura asked, grabbing it off my binder. Naruto shook his head. She wasn't any different then the girls at his last school, taking anything they want, asking afterwards. "WOW! You have all the same classes as Sasuke!" Naruto looked at Sakura as if he didn't care.

"Can I have that back?" Naruto said, grabbing it, but waiting for Sakura to let it go before taking it back. Once Sakura let it go Sasuke grabbed it. "HEY!" Naruto yelled, trying to get his schedule back.

"Damn, she right," Sasuke said throwing the, now crumbled paper, back at Naruto. Naruto sighed and turned to the teacher who was walking onto the stage.

"Now class, let's begin!" Jiryia said with a smile.


	3. Stupid Naruto

After Drama let out, Naruto and Sasuke headed to their next class, Science. Since they were walking side by side, they got a lot of glances by girls passing by. _Why do have to be stuck with him?_ Naruto thought as they reached the door to the science room.

"Good morning," said the teacher, who was standing in front of a black board. Sasuke nodded in reply and took his seat near the door.

"Good morning," Naruto said, walking up to the teacher. "Where should I sit?"

"Oh right, you must be the new student." The teacher looked down, at a seating chart. "Alright Naruto you are going to be seating next to Neji and Kiba." The teacher's long brown hair, which was pulled back into a pony-tail, flew back when he lifted his head to face Naruto again. "By the way, I'm Iruka."

"Hi." Naruto smiled slightly and took is seat next to Neji and Kiba. They were both a more muscular, but Naruto beat them in height.

"I'm Kiba, and that's Neji." Kiba said, as a dog jumped up onto Naruto's desk.

"That's nice, but could you get this do off my desk?"

The dog started growling and it looked ready to pounce.

"It looks like he's having fun, why don't you leave it be." said a familiar voice from behind Naruto

"Well hello Gaara," Naruto said, turning to face Gaara.

"Like I told you before, I rule this school, and there are consequences if you don't follow the rules."

"I'll remember that." Naruto glanced at Neji and Kiba then back at Gaara. "These must be your goons."

"You don't have to worry about them, just ignore them, but don't piss me off… got it kid?"

"Well if you would stop calling me kid, that might help."

"I'll call you kid if I want to bitch."

Naruto sighed heavily. "Listen, I have never taken shit from people before, and I'm not starting now."

"I'm scared." Gaara said sarcastically

"You will be if you keep calling me kid, so I would suggest you call me by my name… Naruto."

"What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know what type of name is Gaara?" Naruto turned back around to face the board and pushed to dog, that was still growling, off his desk. Naruto didn't hear another word from Gaara until class ended.

"Come with me." Gaara said, walking out of the class. Naruto rolled his eyes and played along following Gaara out the door.

Sasuke, who had been watching the two from his spot, got up and followed as if worried something might happen to Naruto. _Stupid Uzamaki._ Sasuke thought as they walked outside of the school. _He must not know Gaara very well. Gaara is the toughest boy in the school, and has been since kindergarden… I should know._

_-flashback-_

Sasuke walked up to the teacher, this being his first day of kindergarden, and tugged on her shirt.

"Yes Sasuke?" The lady asked, with a sweet smile.

"Do I have to be here? Can't I go home?"

"No silly," she said in gentle voice. Eventually the teacher got Sasuke to go play with the other kids, but once Sasuke started to have fun Gaara came up and pushed him over. Sasuke landed in a mud puddle, splashing Gaara in the process.

"HEY! You got my clothes dirty!" Gaara yelled, pushing Sasuke head into the mud.

"LET GO!!" Sasuke yelled punching Gaara hard in the side.

Gaara just glared and motioned for the other boys, that where with him, to start beating up on Sasuke. This went on, almost every day, but Sasuke eventually stopped fighting back and Gaara got bored.

_-end flashback-_

_-----------------------------------_

That was the end of this chapter so yeah… please review - thanks


	4. Fight!

"So what did you want?" Naruto was still completely clueless as to what Gaara had in store for him. Sasuke on the other hand was contemplating whether or not he should go help or sit back and watch. _If I help I might get the shit beaten out of me, but if I don't then who knows what will happen to Naruto._ Sasuke thought, but he didn't get long to think since Gaara threw a punch at Naruto's head, knocking Naruto off his feet.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto yelled in surprise, looking up at Gaara from the ground.

"Like I said before, this is my school. If you mess with me, there are gonna be consequences. Next time, it won't just be one punch in the face. Next time, you won't be able to come to school for a month, got it."

Naruto glared up and Gaara, then got to his feet. Brushing himself off he said, "If you think that's gonna scare me then think again." There was a short pause, so Naruto could look up at Gaara. "Have you ever killed someone before?"

Gaara smiled. "And what if I have?"

"Well, just so ya know, I have killed before and I'm not afraid to do it again." Naruto gazed up at Gaara with piecing eyes.

"What a bunch of bull shit. You don't look like your strong enough to squish a fly."

This made Naruto smile. Naruto closed his eyes and when he looked back up; his eyes no longer had round pupils. Instead, they now looked like cat eyes, a long skinny pupil and bright colored; they were red as blood was when you first cut yourself and blood starts to stream out of the wound.

Gaara's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Naruto said, smiling wider, showing his sharp K-9s. "You wanna see what else I can do?" Naruto pulled a kunai out of his pocket and pushed it into Gaara's forearm. "Cool, huh."

Gaara winced and then smiled again. "You wanna know what's even cooler?" Gaara pulled some sand out of a pouch that was by his side and threw it at Naruto. Before the sand made contact it became a fist and hit Naruto, sending him flying back into the wall. "Damn that was a little too hard." Gaara said when he saw the dent in the wall and the knocked out Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled out, running to Naruto side. _He lasted longer then I thought, but damn. I'm surprised you're still alive._

"Ah, Sasuke, I'm glad you're here." Gaara walked forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, dragging him to his feet. "It's been awhile." Gaara brushed his lips across Sasuke's neck, earning a shudder from the other boy.

"Let go Gaara," Sasuke demanded, trying to pry himself from the stronger boy's grip.

"Oh come on now Sasuke, don't be that way. I haven't seen you since…" While Gaara was thinking Sasuke slipped out of Gaara's grip and went to Naruto's side. Once Gaara realized Sasuke was gone he got more sand from the pouch and sent it flying towards Sasuke. Sasuke, not knowing the sad was coming towards him, got his hand tied and was dragged back to Gaara.

"Gaara, stop it, I have to take Naruto to the infirmary." Sasuke said, struggling to get free.

"He picked the fight so he can stay there for a while longer." Gaara pulled Sasuke up from the ground and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, making Sasuke wrap his still tied up hands around Gaara's neck.

"Come on Gaara, fuck him later, I heard a teacher coming." Kiba said, peeking out from the door way.

"Then I'll just drag him somewhere else, thanks for the warning Kiba." Gaara smirked, walking backwards to where he and Sasuke would be hidden from view.

"LEAVE ME ALONE GAARA!" Sasuke yelled as his back pressed up against a wall. Gaara just shook his head and moved his mouth closer to Sasuke's.

"Leave 'im alone Gaara." demanded a voice from behind them. Sasuke quickly looked over Gaara's shoulder to a blonde starring at them, his bangs covering his eyes and the whisker like marking on his face, even darker then before.

"Well, well… look who's a live." Gaara said, the sand cuffing Sasuke's hands disappearing. "I thought that hit would at least have knocked you out for a couple days." Gaara threw Sasuke aside and took a step towards Naruto.

"Come on, something that pity could never do that much damage to me." Naruto glared at Gaara threw his bangs.

"P-Pity?" Gaara stuttered. _That would kill any normal person!_ Gaara was so confused. Yeah he said that it should have knocked him out for only a couple days, but that was just to cover his complete astonishment that the boy was still alive, and moving at that.

"Yeah, pity." Naruto moved his head, making his bangs shift away from his eyes. "If you don't go now, you might wind up at in a coffin." Naruto threatened.

"Y-Yeah right." Gaara was starting to get scared, although he would never admit it. He had never seen someone this, insane before. For that, he has never seen anyone start a fight with him and win. "Fine, Sasuke, We'll continue this later." Gaara kissed Sasuke on the cheek and quickly made his way to the door, where Kiba and Neji were waiting.

Once Gaara had gone inside Sasuke said, "Thank you Naruto." Naruto smiled slightly and then collapsed. "N-NARUTO!"

-----------------------------------

_So that was the end of this chapter… hope it was ok -_


End file.
